mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob-omb Islands
Bob-omb Islands '''is the first main level in Super Mario Star Road. When you get inside the castle, go left until you see a toad standing next to an easel with a painting on it. When you jump into the painting, you enter this level. This level does not require any power stars. Bob-Omb Islands takes place on a mountainous island inhabited by bob-ombs. Just like Bob-omb Battlefield from the original, the black bob-ombs are in constant war with the bob-omb buddies (which are blue in this hack). Notable features include a castle at the top (where Big Bob-Omb is), some castle pillars, and a sunken boat, which, as said by a bob-omb buddy, was a warship of the black bob-ombs. Levels '''Star 1: Big Bob-Omb's Sky Fort In the first level of this game, Mario needs to reach the summit of the island and defeat, Big Bob-Omb, whole stole a power star from the bob-omb buddies. In order to reach him, he must climb the mountain by following the convenient arrow signs, which involve crossing a wooden bridge, jumping across some rocks, and then jumping on floating and moving brown platforms which lead to the white castle/fort in the sky. Along the path there are a couple of black bob-ombs and goombas. Next to the caslte, there is a spinning heart to the left, which you can use to heal before the fight. Big Bob-Omb has gotten a few buffs from the original. He moves slightly faster and must now be thrown 4 times in the ring before he gives up the power star. Star 2: Top of the Sunken Ship The second power star of this level is on top of one of the masts of the sunken ship, which is directly behind where you start. In order to reach it, however, you need to use the cannon. The bob-omb buddy who will open the cannon is on top of a castle pillar directly before the brown floating platforms. Once the cannon is open, shoot yourself to the star (you can line up the bottom of the cursor with the top end of the cloud to get the right height).' BOBOMB.png|Blue Bob-Omb's location BOICANNON.png|Exact angle to aim at '''Star 3: In the Side of the Mountain' The third star is found in an "?" block on the side of the mountain. When you enter the level, dive into the water to the left and swim around the cliff. When you reach the other shore, there is a depression in the cliff side. Mario then has to do some wall jumps and a long jump in order to reach the box. Mountain.png|The star box Star 4: Find the 8 Red Coins In this mission Mario must collect the 8 red coins, scattered throughout the level. The star is near the water cannon. # Top of a Castle tower near the start. BB Islands redcoin1.png BB Islands redcoin2.png BB Islands redcoin3.png BB Islands redcoin4.png BB Islands redcoin5.png BB Islands redcoin6.png BB Islands redcoin7.png BB Islands redcoin8.png # The bow (front) of the ship. # On one of the masts of the ship. # On the shore where around the island where Star #3 was located. # Rock behind the Chain Chomp. # Top of a Castle tower that is near the floating brown platforms. # On one of the floating platforms. # Behind the Sky Fortress. Star 5: Deep Dive in the Cage Requires Vanish Cap! Directly behind where Mario enters, there is a cage on the beach with a Vanish Cap block on top of it. Once Mario has the cap, he must enter the cage and swim downwards, avoiding many homing amps on the descent. It is also possible to get to the cage with a backwards long jump on top of the rock near the Chain Chomp, which will drop Mario in a water box below the level. Mario can then swim directly to the star, without even having to deal with the amps.. Star 6: Smash the Chain Chomp's Rocks This level involves getting 5 secrets, which are on small rocks surrounding the chain chomp to the right of the island. Mario must break the rocks by ground-pounding them. The star will then appear over a tree near the Chomp. Due to a bug, it is possible to trigger the secrets without breaking the rocks, by simply walking over them. Enemies * Bob-omb * Goomba * Homing Amp * Chain Chomp * Water Cannon Trivia Category:Level Category:Super Mario Star Road Category:Super Mario Star Road Location Category:Island Category:Location